


Compliance

by Lullabylily



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Belts, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabylily/pseuds/Lullabylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A black belt seems to distract the King’s manservant…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compliance

**Author's Note:**

> This was written *before* season 4 aired, so at the time it was a future!fic, now I guess it's also AU.
> 
> Written for dark_kana for the prompt 'black belt' as a gift in celebration of her obtaining a black belt in ju-jitsu.

**Compliance**  
  
Merlin stroked the fabric of Arthur’s new red tunic before helping him put it on. The fabric was thick and rich, the Pendragon crest sewn on it in gold thread. Clothes befitting a king.   
  
The first weeks after Arthur’s coronation had been awkward. But by now they had fallen into a steady rhythm. Merlin now held an ambiguous position at the court as Camelot’s first ‘resident warlock’  _and_  the King’s manservant. His duties had somewhat changed, but Arthur always insisted that Merlin dress him. And Merlin knew he would never  _let_  anyone else.  
  
Feeling Arthur’s intense gaze upon him as he worked on the silver buttons of the tunic, made Merlin burn up slightly. In response, let his fingers slide over his master’s nipples in that quick, nearly careless manner he knew made Arthur shiver.   
  
Merlin took the next item from the bed and frowned. "Your father’s belt?"  
  
Merlin had seen Uther wear the black leather belt several times in the past, mostly on formal occasions. A sword could be attached to it as well as smaller items such as a dagger. But mostly the belt was a vast expanse of black leather now snaking around Arthur’s form. Merlin fastened its heavy, silver buckle. As he did so, he let his fingers linger on the strangely soft material.   
  
"Really, Arthur. Isn’t this a bit morbid?"  
  
Arthur rolled his eyes. "Don’t you go all superstitious on me, Merlin. This belt belonged to the King. It still does."  
  
A small smile tugged at Merlin’s face at the notion of ‘superstition’. Arthur had always treated his magic with a ridiculously scientific approach.   
  
"So it’s a  _special_  belt?" Merlin asked coyly.  
  
Arthur stared at him incredulously. "What are you on about, Merlin?"  
  
Merlin’s eyes flashed over the belt and back at Arthur, who was staring at him impatiently. He tried his most innocent smile, but the twinkle always betrayed his most mischievous thoughts.   
  
"I happened to have it on good authority that the King used this belt to tie down insolent manservants to his bed before having his wicked way with them."  
  
Arthur flushed scarlet. He now looked ready to hit him on the head. "Good authority?" he demanded between gritted teeth.  
  
"Maid’s gossip. You know." Merlin shrugged.   
  
Finally Arthur  _did_  smack his head. "You are  _such_  an idiot, Merlin."  
  
Merlin’s face contorted into something between a grimace and a smile.  
  
"As your King I forbid you to speak about the deceased in that manner. Now keep your filthy mouth shut and get me my boots."  
  
Arthur stood up very straight, his height adding to his condescension.  
  
How Merlin wanted to simply wipe that conceited smile right off Arthur’s face. But he realised simply doing as he was told was the safer bet. Arthur never was a morning person. But before he could step away from Arthur to find the king’s boots, he was abruptly pulled back by hands clenched around his tunic.   
  
"So," Arthur’s voice was soft and low. And the single syllable was enough to make every hair on Merlin’s body stand upright. "Should I take it to bed with me tonight?"  
  
Merlin hated how his ears were so quick to redden. But the rest of his body had already betrayed him, as it melted into Arthur’s touch. He tried to at least fake his cool. His eyes instead of locking with Arthur’s, fixed on the belt. He grasped the leather with both hands, tugging softly.  
  
"I think something can be arranged."  
  
He tugged harder, pulling Arthur down for a kiss.   
  
To retain his balance the king’s fingers clasped around strands of Merlin’s hair. It’s a miracle they didn't fall down flat on the floor, because Merlin was dizzy from the intensity at which the sucking and groping continued. But somehow they managed, likely because Arthur had enough balance and strength to support the both of them. Or perhaps it was Merlin’s magic keeping them upright, but Merlin didn't think so. With Arthur’s lips pressed against his own, he wouldn’t even manage a simple summoning spell. When he felt the silver belt buckle push against his ribs he couldn’t prevent a moan from escaping.  
  
Finally they let go of each other. Breathing heavily and even though they were no longer touching, Merlin could still feel Arthur’s body warmth all over his skin.   
  
"So." Arthur started, his voice only slightly rough. "My boots?"  
  
Merlin wanted to reach out and shove him, but he knew that his hands would betray him and change the gesture to an embrace mid-air. So he made it to the chest to pull out the boots, handing them to Arthur a moment later.   
  
As Arthur sat down to tighten the laces, his gaze remained fixed on Merlin standing a few feet away. He messed up the knots twice before calling out a frustrated, "You!"  
  
Merlin held up his hands in a placating gesture. "I’m not doing anything, sire!"  
  
Arthur scowled. "Come here!"  
  
Merlin was happy to comply.   
  
Arthur didn't hesitate to pull him into his lap despite a disapproving mutter, "You’re going to make me late for _all_  my meetings, aren’t you?"  
  
Merlin wriggled slightly, relishing the familiar hardness underneath his leg. "Perhaps you shouldn’t wear that belt anymore?" He asked with more feigned innocence.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
As their lips are pressed together Merlin discovered once more how easy it had become to obey his King’s orders.


End file.
